Tromus
Tromus, also known as Mr. Matthews in his human disguise, is a major antagonist in Tangled: The Series being the main antagonist of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow arc. He was the innkeeper of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow who is secretly one of Zhan Tiri's disciples. He is voiced by . History Background Tromus was once a pupil of Lord Demanitus before betraying him along with Sugracha the Eternel and possibly Mother Gothel to serve his new master Zhan Tiri, but after Zhan Tiri was defeated he went into hiding trying to find a way to free him. Story Tromus disguised as Matthews first appeared in "Mirror, Mirror" where he was introduced as the Innkeeper of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow he welcomed in Rapunzel and her friends into the house until the storm passes without requesting any payment something Cassandra was suspicious of. After Rapunzel and her friends defeat the mirror reflections of themselves trying to trap them and then take their place, (presumably a plot by him), they try to leave the house but realize how bad the storm is and stays for the night. His next appearance was in the next episode "You're Kidding Me!". He briefly appeared when Cassandra, Lance, and Shorty are turned into kids (presumably another plot by him). He tells Rapunzel that the only way to reverse it is to spin the top backwards that turned them into babies. At the end of the episode, he vows to keep the Sun Drop (Rapunzel) in the House forever. He appears again in "Rapunzeltopia" when he traps Rapunzel in the dream world in order to for Zhan Tiri to get the powers for himself so he can escape his imprisonment. If Rapunzel completes the coronation, she will accept the dream world and be stuck there forever, giving the power to Zhan Tiri, and the only way to escape is to touch the Black Rocks. Tromus dangles a perfect life in front of her to get her to accept the Dream World. However, Rapunzel's subconscious mind starts acting, so Tromus goes in the Dream World as Eugene to convince her. It seemingly works, but then Rapunzel realizes the place isn't real. So then Tromus traps Rapunzel in her worst nightmare, but when he disguises himself as Mother Gothel, Rapunzel realizes she also has control over the Dream World. She touches the black rocks, escaping the Dream World, and causing the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow to vanish along with Tromus. It's unknown what happened to him after this. Personality As Matthews he appears the be a kind welcoming person who treats his guests with respect but this was all a ruse. Once his true form Tromus is revealed, his personality is of an Evil, Power Hungry, Sadistic Minion who will not hesitate to use any means necessary to free his master and get him the power of the sun drops and takes great pleasure in doing so. Gallery Images You're kidding me 21.jpg No Good I Am.png|"You have no idea how 'no good' I really am." Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 2.36.59 PM.png|Matthew's vines. Tromus 2.png|Matthew's true form. Tromus and a statue of Zhan Tiri.png Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 2.44.23 PM.png|Tromus as Eugene. Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 2.52.17 PM.png|"You will not escape my control!" Tromus Defeat.png|Tromus's defeat. DemanitusPupils.png|Tromus when he was one of Demanitus's pupils. Videos Tangled the Series - The Origin of the Sundrop & Moonstone Trivia *He is the second servant of Zhan Tiri's to appear after Sugracha the Eternal Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Tangled Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Monsters Category:Self-Aware Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Slaver Category:Paranormal Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Trickster Category:Fanatics Category:Elementals